Moving Back
by vbne
Summary: Max moved away in 8th grade and now she is moving back to see all her friends. But will there be more than friendship between a certain black hair boy and her? First fan-fic ever! Rated T but NOT cuz im parinoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first fan-fic so please tell me kindly if I'm doing anything wrong. I don't know what else to say so… to the disclaimer!**

**I do not own anything Maximum Ride related besides this plot.**

…**..**

Chapter 1

…..

Hey, my name is Maximum Ride but call me anything but Max and you won't be able to feed yourself tomorrow. Now I won't start off by saying how much I hate alarm clocks, school, or some kid. Nope this story starts with me saying how much I love my new room. You see me, my mom, Valencia Ride **(A/N sorry I don't know how to spell it)**, and my sister, Ella, moved here to sunny Arizona from New York. Your probably wondering where my dad is. Well we don't need him because he is a lying, cheating, (insert swear word). Anyways back to my room its amazing. It has dark almost navy blue walls and light lime green bed spread on my bed. On the wall it says Max in lime green and the curtains are light blue and lime green. The room was HUGE and had its own walk in closet, bathroom, and a balcony. My mom has her own vet practice so we are pretty rich.

So unlike you might think I am not freaking out about joining a new school in the middle of a school year and making all new friends. We used to live here two years ago but we had to move in during 8th grade and I had to leave all my friends behind. Now I'm 16 and in 10th grade and I can't wait to see them. Ella is 15 so she is a freshman this year but we will be in the same school. I actually haven't told any of my old friends that I'm coming back yet because I wanted to surprise them.

I changed into my running shorts and a tank top and grabbed my I-pod so could run over to the park a few blocks down. As I headed out the door I yelled "Mom I'm going running I'll be back for dinner."

"Okay be safe honey!" she yelled back

After running at the park for a little while I decided to head back home but as I was turning around I heard someone yell "Max! Is that you?"

I turned around to see one of my best friends in the whole world, Nudge. She ran up and gave me a huge hug. "OMG! I can't believe it's you Max. We missed you sooo much. Why didn't you tell us you were coming back! Are Ella and you mom here too? That's a stupid question of course they are. Now me and Ella can dress you up. You would look awesome in this dark blue dress I saw at the mall. I could curl your hair and do a smoky eye. But where would you wear it. Oh yeah you could wear it to prom but no one has asked you yet obviously. I bet Fang would ask you now that your back. He has been all sad since you left. Remember that time you Fang and Iggy colored with sharpie all over my white dress. That was so mean but it ended up looking so cool with all the colors. Hey did you know that my favorite color is still pinmphr" I put my hand over her mouth because as much as I loved her I couldn't handle the nudge channel anymore.

"Wow Nudge I see you still have that motor mouth on you. I missed you guys so much but I wanted to surprise you tomorrow in school."

"Ohhh that's so cool I love surprises but I guess I wont be surprised anymore. So which classes do you have and where's your locker?"

"Well I didn't get my schedule yet but I have locker 343."

"Hey that's right next to Iggy's locker do you want to switch lockers with me? Mine is right next to Fang's and no offense to Fang but he doesn't talk enough."

"Sure that will be awesome. Imagine Fang's face when he sees me tomorrow."

"Awesome. Do you want to go to the school now and set up your locker so you don't have do it in the morning?"

"Sure let me just run home and get my stuff and I'll meet you there."

"Kay bye!"

I walked home thinking about what she had said. Did she really think that _I_ would go to prom? And did she really think that Fang would ask me? I mean we are best friends. When I got home my mom was sitting at the table.

"Hey mom I just saw Nudge and we are going to school to set up my locker."

"Okay sweetie. See you soon."

When I got to school Nudge was already there and together we set up both lockers. She kept talking about Iggy. I think some ones got a crush on him.

When I got home and went to bed all I was thinking about was what Fang would say when he saw me.

**So how was it? I really hope you liked it. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry I haven't written for soooo long. I was of vacation and I couldn't bring my laptop with me. Oh by the way thanks for the reviews they mean so much to me. Anyways I hate super long AN's so on with the story….**

**Oh sorry about this but I made a quick change so they are all a grade higher than I originally said so Max and her friends are in 11****th**** grade and Ella and her friends are in 10****th****.**

…

Chapter 2

…**..**

Max POV

I woke up and groaned. Ughh, school today. Don't get me wrong I'm super excited to see all my friends especially Fang but what teenager actually enjoys going to school. I rolled out of bed and walked over to my closet to look for something to wear. I choose a pair of denim shorts that came a little above my knees and a light blue shirt that said 'before monsters go to bed, they have their mommies check under their beds for me'. I ran a brush through my hair, tied it up, and slipped on my gray converse. After giving myself a once over in the mirror I decided that I looked fine and went down stairs for breakfast. Ella was already sitting at the table and her being…. Well her said "Hey Max! Arent you so excited for school today! OMG I can't wait to see all my old friends. I can't belive you're going to wear that. Are you sure I can't dress you up?"

"Ya Els I'm sure. I am not going to be your little doll." I replied.

"Hey! I don't treat you like a doll. And I just thought that you would want to look good for Fang."

What is it with everyone and me and Fang. I was about to say something back when my mom walked in. "Good morning girls! Max, haven't you eaten breakfast yet? Well you'll have to skip it because I'm not letting you girls be late on the first day so go get in the car."

I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. I can't wait to see Fangs face when he sees me!

Fangs POV

I parked my black convertible in my usual spot in the schools parking lot. Yup, that's right I've got my own car. I almost got a truck instead of my convertible but when I drove the convertible it felt like flying and reminded of how Max always wanted to fly so I got it. Now if you're wondering who Max is she was my best friend in the whole world since almost forever. She moved away the summer after 8th grade and I miss her so much. I admit I used to have a little (okay huge) crush on her but come on you couldn't blame me. I mean she was amazing, beautiful, strong, stubborn, and bad ass. Well that doesn't help the point that I'm over my crush on her, but really I am.

As I was on my way about to reach my locker my path was blocked by the queen slut of our school, Lissa. She had an unhealthy obsession on me and was always trying to ask me out.

"Hey Fangy-poo!" she said shoving her boobs in my face at the same time.

"Hi" I replied. I didn't really want to talk to her now (or ever) especially because I was just thinking about Max and she hated Lissa.

"So, I was thinking we would make a totally hot couple and we should totally hook up." She said.

"No thanks"

"But Fannngy. I'm hot; you're hot so were perfect for each other." She wined.

"Lissa, I'm not interested." I said as I pushed past her.

When I got closer to my locker I noticed someone was standing in front of Nudge's locker which was next to mine. She had beautiful dirty blonde hair which reminded me more of Max. She must be new. I tapped her shoulder and was about to tell her she had the wrong locker but then she turned around. I couldn't believe it. It was Max, my Max. She gave me a huge smile and wrapped her arms around me.

"Fang! I missed you so much. I was going to surprise you but this stupid locker got stuck."

"Max I can't believe it's you."

"Well believe it Fangy cuz I'm back for good."

I looked at her again. I have a feeling that my old crush on her is going to come back for good.

**Sooo how was it? Oh and just so you know, I love doing Fang POV so I might be doing it a lot if you guys like it. So review and tell me if you like it and what you think about Fangs POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys im soooo sorry for not updating but I am now so… okay. So I noticed that not a lot of people are reviewing but a lot of people are adding me to their favorites list so could you also review pleeease. Also I wanted to know how many people actually read the ANs so if you reading this write 'whiteboard' in your review somewhere. **

…

Chapter 3

…

Max POV

I had been back for a week and it was like I never left. We were all best friends again. I met Nudge, Iggy, and Fangs new friends Angel and Gazzy. They both looked well, angelic. They had blond hair, blue eyes,and baby faces(they were brother and sister). Gazzy loved bombs like Iggy and Angel was like and angel. We bonded instantly like we had known each other forever.

Anyways right now I was at dance. I know what you're thinking "The great Maximum Ride taking something as girly as dance. The world must be ending." Well at my old school we were forced to take dance for at least one year because they were really big on the arts. Turns out I was really good at it so my mom enrolled me in a dance class here.

Okay back to dance. My class just ended so im going to get my bag. I noticed I had a new text from Fang.

Fang: Hey Max. We r having a sleepover at Iggy's house so come over. Nudge already asked ur mom and went to get ur stuff so u don't have to stop at home.

I replied: Kay im on my way

Fang texted back: c u soon.

Well I didn't pack a change of clothes for after dance so I guess ill just go in this. I got to Iggy's house ten minutes later and went and rung the doorbell. Fang opened the door and his eyes widened a bit showing he was surprised.

"Hey max. What are you wearing?"

I looked down at myself, I was wearing black tights, purple spandex and a navy blue tank top.

"I just came from dance. Didn't I tell you that I started dancing?" I said.

"No"

Well I guess I forgot to tell him. I was about to ask him why he was staring at me when Nudge came down the stairs.

"Hey Max! You're finally here. Did you just come from dance? Of course you did otherwise you wouldn't be dressed like that. Anyways we're going swimming so come change into your swimsuit. I brought all your stuff for you so you wouldn't have to stop at home."

Nudge dragged me up the stairs into the guest room where she had thrown our bags. She then pulled out a bikini and threw it at me. A FREAKING BIKINI!

"Nudge, there is no way in hell that im wearing this!" I yelled.

"Come on Max. Pleeeease." She begged giving be bambi eyes. HA I might have given in to them if the bikini wasn't so bad but it was horrible. It had a colorful tribal print and I could tell that it would show a lot more skin than I ever would choose to.

"Nope Nudge. Im not giving in."

"Well then I guess ill have to tell everyone about the time in first grade when-"

"You wouldn't" I said cutting her off.

"Oh but I would darling. Plus you want to look good for Fang. I saw him staring at you earlier so you may as well give him something to look at." She replied.

I let out a hmp and went to the bathroom to change and came out with the bikini on under some short shorts and a tank top that Nudge said I could wear till we started swimming. Why couldn't she have brought MY swimsuit?

Fang POV

I was waiting for Max and Nudge to finish changing when I heard max yell, "Nudge, there is no way in hell that im wearing this!" I guess Nudge didn't bring Max's swimsuit. Anyways I hope Max didn't notice me staring earlier. I mean she was wearing tights, spandex, and a tank top so I couldn't stop staring at her long legs, flat stomach, and- wait, lets just forget I just thought that. He He.

Ya anyways Iggy just walked into the room and said bye to whoever he was talking to on his phone.

"Hey fang, some guys from the basketball team are coming over to swim and Gazzy and Angel will come later on and sleep over. Is that cool?"

"Ya" I replied. Iggy and I are on the basketball team so I know most of the guys who will come.

Nudge and max came down the stairs a few seconds later. Max was wearing a tank top and some really short denim shots that nudge probably gave her. My thought that my old crush on her could stay gone was soooo not working.

**Good, Bad, any suggestions? The more you review the sooner I update. Well byyye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know I owe you an explanation for not writing for soooo long, but I really don't have one. I guess I'm just a bad person. :( **

…**.**

Chapter Four

…**...**

**Max POV**

When Nudge and I came down the stairs both the boys were staring at us again. Maybe something is wrong with Fang. I decided to go ask him.

"Are you okay Fang, you've been acting kind of weird."

"Um ya I'm fine." He replied. I could tell that something was still off with him but I decided to forget it for a while because the doorbell had just rung. Iggy went to answer it and Angel and Gazzy came in. While we were saying our "heys" the doorbell rang again. I didn't think anyone else was coming but obviously they were here so I decided to play host and let them in. When I opened the door the whole basketball team walked in. I know Iggy and Fang are both on the team so I guess it makes sense that they are here. We all went out to the pool and everyone jumped it. I decided to stay out for a little while because of my current wardrobe situation. Unfortunately Fang noticed I wasn't coming in and he knew that I loved swimming and would never give up a chance to be in the water. He came up to me and asked why I wouldn't come in. I told him that it was because Nudge had forced me into a bikini, but then he said that I was just scared. I am Maximum Ride! I am not scared of water. How dare he say I was! Usually I would do anything to prove that I wasn't scared but I'm not stupid, I knew he was just trying to get me into the water. But that does not mean I wouldn't still defend my honor so I started telling Fang that I was not scared of anything when all of a sudden I was pushed into the water.

"IGGY!" I screamed. He gave me a sheepish look saying, "Your already wet now Maxie so no need to ruin the fun." He was kind of right so I figured I'd let it go, this time. Everyone was playing Morco Polo so I decided to join in. After a while I decided to get out and get something to eat. I opened the fridge and saw there was nothing good so I turned around to go back outside. I was about to go out the door when I heard a cough behind me. I turned around to find Dylan, one of the basketball players, leaning against the counter.

"Hey Max, that bikini look super sexy on you, but it would look better on the floor." he said.

"You perverted idiot!" I screamed and kneed him in the crotch.

"Oww, oh now you're gonna get it Max." he yelled. He pushed me against the counter and started kissing me and I tried to fight back but he grabbed a knife that was there and held it to my side. "You better behave Maxie." He whispered into my ear. I went stiff and he went back to attacking my lips. His hands started to untie by bikini. My first instinct was to punch him in the gut but I held back after feeling his knife push harder against my skin I just went limp. I saw someone near the window so I called "Help!" but as soon as the words came out of my mouth Dylan slapped his hand over my mouth and punched me in the head. Everything went black.

**Fang POV**

Max had gone inside to get something to eat a long time ago so I decided to go check on her. As I looked through the window into the kitchen I saw Dylan and Max making out and Dylan starting to untie Maxes bikini top. I can't believe it? Max always used to complain about sexist perverted guys who just wanted to get into girls pants and Dylan was obviously one of them. I guess she just changed when she was gone. Now she's acting like a….a … slut! I can't believe this. I was just about to walk away when I heard Max yell "Help!" Just then I realized that maybe that make out session wasn't Max's choice and I ran inside to help her.

**Sorry its not the best chapter but I just need to get back into my habit of writing. So I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
